Something To Talk About
by justanoutlaw
Summary: James and Belle develop a friendship when he comes back from the Underworld. Some of the town gossips about it and he struggles with turning the other cheek.
1. Chapter 1

James tried to wrangle his way through the hustle and bustle of Granny's Diner, to make it to the counter. He should've known better than to come right at rush hour for lunch, but that was also when Belle had gotten hungry. Currently, her pregnancy cravings had lead to lots of spice, so she had ordered the wings that Ruby had put on the menu, at the spiciest they would make them, along with a large lemonade, as tart as possible. He wasn't sure that he could handle it, but Belle assured him that she would be good with it. So, whatever she wanted, he would get for her.

Outside his own family, Belle had been the only person to accept him when he came to town. The Underworld had been rough and David had managed to talk him down from his darkness, then bring him back. He was working on being a better person and trying to get rid of his inner demons. His relationship with his brother was improving and he loved having a family, but it was still weird. Growing up, he didn't have a lot of that. His mother had died when he was four years old and after that, his father had manipulated and abused him to turn him into the terrible prince he wanted. All James knew was isolation and punishment.

So, being thrust into a family with warmth and love was weird. Snow was so kind, always offering to make him food and show him around town. She also had that smiling baby on her hip, who gurgled up at him like he held the moon. At first, he thought that it was because he looked like his dad, but it was clear that Neal could tell the difference between the two. Emma was more cautious, but even she was open to her uncle. His great-nephew, God-being an uncle was weird enough but having a niece that was a mom was even weirder-was a lot. He asked him tons of questions and had shown him the storybook. His other mom, Regina, seemed to try to get him to back off a bit, but James didn't want to scare him. It could just be a bit overwhelming at times.

His relationship with David was a bit more complicated. They both had such terrible and abusive childhoods, despite being separated for their best chances. George had managed to try to destroy both of their lives. James had spent so long resenting David, not realizing that he had suffered too. Now, he had spent 6 months getting to see first hand all his brother had went through, and he felt awful for ever targeting him. They were going to sessions with Archie together and separately, but it didn't make it better.

That being said, Belle was his one break from all of it. They had met on one of his insomniac spells caused no sleep, so he decided to wander around Main Street. He stumbled upon the library just around opening and met her while she was setting up a display. He hadn't heard of any of them, so she gave her expert recommendations, which lead to a great friendship being struck. He learned that she had a similar background to him, growing up affluent. Her mother had been a book lover much like his own but had passed away. Belle's father had turned into a huge jerk who turned against her. She had been through a lot with her now ex-husband, who had gotten her pregnant. He was a good person deep down, but he had trouble fighting his demons. Belle was good friends with his family, but she had spent a lot of time hidden away in her library, feeling that was the way to handle her stress. With all the new residents given the Underworld and Land of Untold Stories, however, she felt overwhelmed, and Regina had given her money to hire some help. James offered up his services and she took a chance on him.

They spent their days organizing the books and running activities for the kids. They laughed, cried, talked about the past and what they wanted to do with the future. James had never had a best friend, but he would consider Belle that for himself. Sure, she was also smart, pretty and he could feel himself slowly falling for her, but he knew that it wasn't the right time either. She had just divorced her husband and was still dealing with those complicated feelings. On top of that, she was pregnant. James wanted to help her how he could with the baby, but also knew he had to be careful. That was her and Rumpelstiltskin's responsibility. He didn't want to overstep. Besides, who's to say she felt the same.

So, they were just best friends. That day, it was his responsibility to pick up lunch and there he stood, waiting to get her wings and his club sandwich. When it was his turn, Granny gave him a small smile.

"Pickup for James?"

"Granny, you're one of the few who can tell us apart."

"I've known your brother for years," she explained, picking up the bag. "Besides, there are a few basic quirks." She studied the order. "Spicy wings, eh? Think you can take the heat?"

"I don't know about that. Those are for Belle. All she wants is heat these days."

Before Granny could respond, James heard someone mumble, "I'm sure she does." James turned to look and found one of the dwarfs sitting at the counter with his own lunch. From his beard and work vest, he realized it must be Grumpy.

"Excuse me?"

"Just saying, it's been awhile since she and the Dark One have clearly done anything."

James arched an eyebrow. "I hardly think that's any of your business," he said, allowing a little bite to come to his voice.

"You're the one hanging out with a pregnant married lady."

"Since when can people not be friends?" James asked, ignoring the married part, before waving Grumpy off. "You know what, never mind. Like I said, it's none of your business. You don't talk about anyone like that, especially a woman that I know used to be your friend."

Years ago, James would've beaten this guy to a pulp, but it wasn't going to be worth it. Instead, he headed back to the library, wings in hand, watching how brightly her eyes lit up. She scarfed down her wings and lemonade, without even breaking a sweat. James pushed out Grumpy's words, trying not to let him get inside his head. Snow always said that he was the town busybody and he thought he could have a say in everyone's life. No one was going to care in what he thought anyway.

A few days later, James and Belle decided to head to the hardware store to pick up some paint so they could touch up a few spots in the library. As James was focusing in on the greens and browns, he noticed that Belle was looking more at the baby blues and whites.

"Do you want to repaint the whole library?" He asked.

Belle snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh, uh, no." Her cheeks tinted pink. "I was actually just looking at some stuff for the nursery."

James grinned. Belle had been planning out the room by the day and she was obsessed with every detail. "Those room colors don't sound real. Healing Blue? Is it going to make sure the baby never gets sick?"

She put her hands on her hips, her bump coming out a bit. "Maybe it will. This is Storybrooke after all."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Well, then maybe it'd be good luck. If you want, I could come over this weekend and paint it for you."

"James, you don't have to do that. You're already doing all of those fumes."

"I want to. You shouldn't be around all of those fumes while you're pregnant."

Belle grinned from ear to ear, nodding and picking up the swatch to bring to the desk. James went back to looking for the library, when he overheard Belle's name come up. He turned to the side, to find Marco and one of the other dwarfs speaking.

"I just don't find it very appropriate," Marco said. "They seem to do everything together."

"I'm beginning to wonder if that's even Rumpelstiltskin's baby," the dwarf mused.

"You really think?"

"Well, they went to the Underworld and then they came back pregnant, plus with James. Then she divorced Rumple?"

"Hmmm…"

James let the paint sample fall from his hand and stormed over to the two men, unable to stop shaking.

"What is with this town being able to not gossip?" He demanded.

Marco looked up, a little shocked. "James, do you need any…"

"Stop it. You two have a lot of nerve gossiping about a situation that you know nothing about. Belle's pregnancy is none of your business, nor is our friendship. Do you get it? Our friendship. We're nothing more, nothing less. Even if we were, it'd be none of your concern. Last I checked, you two weren't exactly jumping to help her when she was trapped in a sleeping curse or during this hard time. No, myself and my family have been the only people there for her."

The dwarf went to speak up. "Whoa, we were just…"

"You were gossiping. It's what this whole town does and I've had enough of it. Belle and I are just friends, and like I said, even if we weren't, it wouldn't matter. Just leave us alone and stop talking about us behind our backs."

James turned around, not caring what either of them had to say in return to that. He found Belle standing there, her mouth agape and looking a little upset. James knew that she was the type that could take care of herself and was probably going to ream him out for yelling at her friends. After all, she had lived in this town longer than him.

"Belle, I'm sorry. I've just been hearing these people gossip a lot these past few weeks and…"

She held up a hand to tell him to stop. "You don't think I have to?"

James frowned. "You have?"

"Ashley Boyd and her little Mommy group were talking about us on their walk through the park the other day. Apparently, we're a bad influence on kids."

"Isn't Snow in that group?"

"No, she only went twice in the beginning before she realized how bad Ashley was."

"Well, good riddance then."

Belle smiled a bit. "Thank you for standing up for me, but you can't fight them all."

"I just hate hearing people saying bad stuff about you."

"Well, I don't quite like it myself, nor do I like hearing it about you, but there's not much we can do about it. Despite Storybrooke being filled with people, it's still a small town. One of the so-called perks. I learned that long ago, before I married Rumple."

James sighed. "So, what can we do?"

"Just suck it up and let it go. We know what our lives are." She shrugged. "Come on, let's forget about the paint and go give them something to talk about, go get some lunch. The baby wants pancakes."

He felt his lips tugging up a bit. "Well who am I to deny the little guy a savory treat?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompted by anon on Tumblr: Drabble challenge I don't know why I married you.**

James pushed open the heavy oak door, listening to the bell ding overhead. That wasn't the only sound to hit his ear, however.

"I don't know why I married you!"

Belle's voice.

"Well dearie, sometimes I wonder the same thing."

Rumpelstiltskin's English accent rattled through the curtains that divided the back room of the shop to the front. James tilted his head, his pocket watch dangling from his fingertips. He hadn't expected Belle to be in the shop that day, he had gone for a repair. He didn't know Rumpelstiltskin well. Most feared him but James had battled dragons and his father was George for God's sake. He could handle the Dark One.

Something told him that his watch wasn't getting fixed that day.

The curtain was pushed open and Belle stormed out the best a heavily pregnant woman could, Rumpelstiltskin behind her. Belle had a hand over her stomach. To James, she looked beautiful, even angry. Her hair was in a long braid and she was in a polka dot navy dress. Rumpelstiltskin was in his usual suit, his hair cut shorter than it had been when James first met him. The divorced couple stopped short when they saw him.

"James," Belle breathed. "What are you doing here?"

James suddenly felt stupid, like he had witnessed a private moment. "I uh, was gonna ask Mr. Gold if he fixed watches." He feebly held up the pocket watch.

Rumpelstiltskin gave him a cold glance, only to have Belle fix him with a harsher one. He rolled his eyes and held his hand out. James dropped the watch into his palm and let him inspect it.

"It's stopped working," James offered, lamely. "It means a great deal to me, it belonged to my mother."

Rumpelstiltskin arched an eyebrow. "Surprised Ruth could afford a piece like this."

James shifted uncomfortably. "My adoptive mother."

"Of course. I'll give it a look, call your brother's house in a few days."

James nodded and gave thanks, but didn't move. He felt a bit protective of his friend. Belle didn't seem to want him to go either, despite the growing tension in the room. Rumpelstiltskin put the pocket watch onto the counter.

"I have work to do. Belle, we can finish this later."

"Fine."

She walked out the door and James followed behind her. Belle let out a loud sigh of frustration and James placed his hand on the small of her back. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes and he smiled at her sympathetically.

"I need to eat," she said. "Come to Granny's with me."

"Of course."

They walked to the diner, neither saying a word. They were still silent as the waitress got a booth, until they were asked what they wanted to eat.

"Double bacon burger, chili cheese fries and chocolate shake."

James chuckled and just ordered a chicken sandwich. "You must be starving," he said once the waitress walked off.

"I was craving it all day but my aide called out and I had to run story time on my lunch."

James frowned. They had hired some more help so it wasn't just them. "Why didn't you call me?"

"It's your day off."

"Still, Belle, you need to eat. You're pregnant."

Belle waved him off. "Once I closed off, I had an appointment. I took Rumple with me."

"How'd that go?"

"At first it was great. We saw him, we were talking, getting along. Then we went back to the shop and he showed me he has a cradle at the shop so he can watch him there. Plus he has a nursery at his house so he can have him there."

"That's great, it means he's serious about the baby."

"It is."

James saw her face. "But you two still ended up yelling."

Belle sighed. "I told him I was considering moving on and he got upset. He thought it was irresponsible because I was carrying his child."

James would be lying if he didn't admit he had a pang in his heart when Belle said she wanted to date. He had been falling for her, but they were such good friends too. They were also co workers. There was no reason to rock the boat.

"That's not fair to you," James said once the waitress dropped off their food and left. "You're divorced, you should be allowed to move on."

Belle stirred the shake with her straw. "I get he's hurt," she said. "But at the same time, he hurt me. Constantly. And I'll always care about him but I can't keep going through that."

"And you shouldn't be expected to."

"I don't think he expects me to be single forever, it's just the first time he's seen me with someone else in awhile. And it's new." She sighed. "Plus they're a reformed villain themselves."

James was mid bite in his sandwich. "They are?" Barbecue sauce dripped down his chin.

Belle stared at him for a minute, before letting out a laugh.

"You're an idiot, aren't you?"

James tilted his head. "I'm a blonde, so there's a stereotype."

"James!"

He wiped at his chin. "You're speaking in riddles!"

Belle let out a sigh, shaking her head, causing her braid to shake. "You are an idiot."

She lifted his knuckles and grazed them with a kiss. His cheeks blazed with blush and his mind fogged for a minute. Suddenly, the dots connected.

Rumpelstiltskin and Belle's fight.

Belle's crush on a reformed villain.

Her calling him an idiot.

He really was one.

"Oh."

Belle smiled. "Look, if you don't feel the same way, it's fine. I've fought enough today and all I really care about is this burger…"

"No, Belle...I've thought a lot about this. I like you too. I just wasn't sure if you felt the same."

"Well then," she leaned forward. "Does this count as our first date?"

He shook his head. "Nuh uh. I'm taking you somewhere much nicer. I promise."

"Anywhere with you and I'm good."


	3. Chapter 3

Snow has a binder for everything. The red is full of David's favorite recipes. Green has everything about Henry's progress at school, even though he doesn't even live with them. Pink is for the several shopping lists that the family needs. There's a lavender one that contains the many passwords for devices, streaming services and more.

James really shouldn't have been surprised that when he asked Snow for a restaurant recommendation, she handed him a navy-blue binder the size of a medical textbook. He's been trained to hold swords since he was 5 and this weighs him down. The smile on his sister-in-law's face almost makes up for it as she explains it's sectioned off and to read the labels carefully.

He doesn't know what he's in for as he settles onto the brown leather couch in the living room. There's restaurants in town, ones that reside over the border. Notes about which are a particular family member's favorites to ones that they will never go to again. She's labeled some as "Neal friendly" and even ones as "Emma friendly". James hasn't known his niece for very long, but she is a picky eater.

It's overwhelming to say the least. He pours through menus, pro/con lists and pictures of table settings. How is one supposed to choose from so many options? He doesn't give up, though. He needs to find the perfect place for his first date with Belle. She told him to pick, which looking back is probably revenge for him being late to work the other day. She's been in this realm far longer than he has. Belle would know the perfect place to go.

Instead, 2 weeks since he asked her out and he's looking at a menu with words he couldn't say if he had a sword pulled on him.

"Oh, Snow gave you the restaurant binder." James looks up at the sound of his twin's voice. David leans against the doorframe to the living room, a sly smile on his face. "Picked one yet?"

"No, it's impossible. How does she know about this many places?"

"She likes to do her research," David replies with a shrug. He lowers himself onto the coffee table in front of him. "So, who are you taking out?"

James flips from the French restaurant to one with a flashy green title. "No one."

"You're looking for a great dinner by yourself?"

"I've eaten plenty of meals by myself over the years." Only half a lie. The maids and cooks would be in the room growing up, even if his father wasn't.

"Yeah, but if it were just you, you'd go to Granny's. Spill it."

James ignores him at first, thinking if he does that, his brother will go away. After 3 minutes of studying the flashy menu that advertises half price beer on Thursdays, he pries his eyes back up again.

"It's Belle, okay?"

David grins. "I knew it. Everyone in town thought you two were already together."

"Everyone in this town has a big mouth," James retorts with an eye roll. "I only asked her out to dinner a couple of weeks ago. We've been just friends for months."

"You haven't liked Belle as a friend since you met her."

"Not true." He sighs. "When we met, we were just friends. She was the only one I could talk to about a lot of stuff. It wasn't until about a month in that I realized I was falling for her."

"That looks like it bothers you."

"It doesn't. It's just…" James trails off, gnawing on his lower lip.

"Just what?"

"I'm terrible with relationships. I don't even think I had a proper suitor back home. I recycled through women like they were tissues." He winces thinking about Jack. He had viewed her as a conquest and she ended up dead at the expense of his kingdom. That Underworld run-in had been awkward to say the least.

"There was Cruella," David points out.

James rolls his eyes. "Yeah, the women that preyed on my issues and admitted she only liked me for my "damage"."

David frowns. "You heard her say that?"

"Multiple times. My point is, I don't think I've ever been serious about wanting to go out with someone until Belle. I was a much different person before I died."

"That doesn't mean you can't change," David tells him. "You've been doing so much better since I found you. You've tried to make amends with those you've hurt, you're going to therapy for what George put you through."

"But do people really ever change? Or do they just pretend to until they can't anymore?"

David is quiet for a minute, running his fingers over his faded jeans. James feels like he got his answer and goes to return to the binder, when David speaks again.

"I used to think like you," he admits. "But the more you live in this town, the more you realize that change is hard yet not impossible. You have to want it. Regina did. Snow and I did."

"What could you possibly want to change?"

"Villains aren't the only ones who can learn and grow." He softly smiles. "You need to put in the work and decide if it's worth it. Not for the people around you, but for you. I think that was part of Rumple's problem. He wanted to change, but not for the right reasons."

James nods. "I want to be better. For everyone, for me. I don't want to hurt anyone else, especially not Belle. She's been through enough."

"She has, but I also know that she's learned her lesson. She wouldn't go after you if she didn't think you were worth it."

James soaks it in. Everyone always told him that his sister-in-law had the knack for hope speeches, but his twin didn't do half bad at it either. He still wasn't confident that people could truly change for good, but he wanted to believe it so badly.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" James asks. "For dating a woman that's pregnant with another man's baby?"

David shakes his head. "I would only say that you need to know that kid will come first. And if things get serious, you'll be stuck with Rumpelstiltskin for the rest of your life."

"It's one date."

"We all have had just one date. And then some of us end up with that person forever." David moves his wedding band around his finger. "You have to decide if that's something you're willing to do. Not just be a decent person to the kid, but are you able to put up with all the drama that's to come?"

James thinks about Rumpelstiltskin and that day in his shop. The way he looked at James as if he were the most disgusting thing on the planet. Yet, James couldn't blame him. Rumpelstiltskin loved Belle, despite everything, James believed that. And now they were still going to be in each other's lives. No matter what, they were this baby's parents. He needed them.

His own fathers flash before his mind. The one who raised him and the one who scarred him for life by trying to kidnap him. Neither were perfect, everyone knows that. But what could life had been if he had three strong people in his life, willing to fight for him and care for him? What would've been of his mothers, had they been able to marry for love and not convenience?

"I know I like Belle," James finally says. "And I know I care about this baby. I think I can handle a little drama for them both."

David smiles and James fights one off himself. His twin swipes the binder and searches a bit before removing one of the menus and giving it to James.

"This is a wings place about 30 minutes away. It's out of town, no one will be all up in your business. Plus, I know Belle has been craving spicy wings for most of this pregnancy."

James nods, running his fingers over the sans serif font. "Thanks, David."

"Anytime." He stands up and heads for the door, binder still in hand. "Snow will probably want this to plan our double date with you and Belle."

James rolls his eyes. "We haven't even been on one by ourselves."

"Welcome to this crazy family, brother."


End file.
